


LoveGame

by artlesscommerce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Groping, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Angel makes a deal with Husk: he touches Husk wherever and however he wants for one minute, and after that, no more flirting and sexual advances. After the minute is over, Husk realizes he enjoyed himself.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	LoveGame

**Author's Note:**

> Hold me and love me  
> Just wanna touch you for a minute  
> Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it
> 
> Let's play a LoveGame, play a LoveGame

Husk rubbed his brow, taking another sip of his rum and coke. Angel had managed to work up enough good behavior credits at the hotel for a night on the town. Since he tended to get carried away, Husk was his escort. He was having a bad time.

The old cat wasn't a fan of the blaring music in the club. Some of the songs weren't half bad, but their bass was boosted so high they were practically unintelligible. At least he wasn't being pestered; this wasn't the type of club where Daddies were welcome. Anyone older than 40 and lacking a gold chain and diamond-encrusted watch was unlikely to receive any ass in this place, which was fine by him.

Angel himself was in a ridiculously tiny dress, and a blonde wig that added about two feet to his height. His eyes could barely be seen through a forest of ruffled false lashes. 

He was on the dance floor, swinging with every man he could get his hands on. After awhile, he pranced over to the bar, eyes sparkling. 

The place was crowded, so he couldn't get a seat, but squeezed through the demons and up against Husk. 

"Ready to call it a night?" Husk asked hopefully.

Angel peered at the cat. He honestly might as well agree, since he couldn't fucking concentrate on any of the sexy demons pawing at him. 

Ever since he first laid eyes on Husk, he'd had this...feeling. It went from a soft crush to a burning infatuation incredibly quickly. For some reason, Angel found Husk's every move incredibly sexy. 

He chalked it up to the isolation of the hotel. Why else would he pop a full boner from seeing the old man eat a caramel candy? Or break into a sweat at the sound of Husk trying to get up from a comfy chair? Angel didn't sleep for days after seeing Husk with reading glasses on. He pleasured himself into the wee hours of the morning, writhing with unbridled desire.

His loneliness had to be causing this attraction. It had to be. 

Except now, he was out and about, desired by every demon of every gender. He could have anyone in this club that he wanted. He had a buffet of taut, juicy bodies waiting for him. Yet all he wanted was...this.

Husk straightened his top hat, waiting for Angel to answer his question. Angel shivered, clearing his throat. 

"Not yet."

Husk groaned. "Just pick somebody and get it over with!"

"I'm trying, but I...I need to tell you something. Man to man." He straightened his bra.

"What's the problem?"

He leaned into one of Husk's big ears and whispered, "Give me one minute."

"Heh?" 

"Husk, I can't focus on any of these guys!"

"So?"

"So, gimme one minute to satisfy my curiosity, please!"

"What?"

Angel huffed in frustration. "Follow me!"

He dragged Husk away from the main area, into a hallway leading to the janitor's closet. The music was muffled here, and Husk could hear people necking in the shadows.

"Husk, I have no fuckin' clue why, but I can't stop thinking about this whole thing you've got goin' on."

"Believe me, I know. You never shut the fuck up about it."

"Husk," Angel implored. "I just wanna touch you for a minute. Give me 60 seconds and I promise I'll never bother you again."

"Fuck you." He started to turn away, but Angel moved to block him.

"Please! You think I  _ want _ to be thinking about your fuckin' dentures when I could be getting tag teamed out there in the middle of the dance floor?! Have a heart, Husky,  _ one minute _ and I'll never flirt with you again."

Husk had to admit, it was a sweet deal. One minute of awkward pawing in exchange for  _ never _ having to hear another one of Angel's sloppy sexual innuendos was tempting. 

"You promise?" 

Angel nodded. He stepped forward and wrapped his top set of arms around Husk's neck. The bottom set took out his phone, set up a timer for 60 seconds, and showed him the screen.

"C'mon, Husky…Let's play a love game."

Husk sighed. "Fine."

Angel squealed with delight. He pushed Husk back into a shadowy corner where they couldn't be seen, popped out his third set of arms, and activated the timer.

Husk leaned back against the wall. Hands were suddenly everywhere: scratching his neck, down his shirt, squeezing his ass through his pants. One hand stroked down the length of his tail, while another two rolled his nipples between their fingers. He didn't notice his pants had been undone until Angel kneeled in front of him and pressed his open mouth against Husk's crotch. It didn't take long for his dick go poke out from its sheath, slick with curious arousal.

Husk forgot what the other five hands were doing, focusing on the one around his dick. Angel's hand was like velvet. He squeezed Husk's dick experimentally a few times before stroking it, getting a good feel for the barbs. He circled the head with his fingertip, memorizing the texture, color, and shape. 

Abruptly, he released Husk's cock in favor of his balls. He held them in his hand firmly, experimentally weighing them in his palm like a sack of gold. Husk noticed an intense look of concentration on Angel's face as he worked. 

Angel licked Husk's shaft, swallowing a mouthful of slick. He buried his face in Husk's stomach, inhaling the scent of his fur.

A harsh beeping sound cut through the air. Angel jumped back, putting all six hands up. 

"I'm done!" He panted. He wiped his lip with one hand, taking his phone back from Husk with another. Looking satisfied, Angel tossed his blonde tresses over his shoulder, sighing in relief. "Pleasure doing business with ya," he said, winking before he headed back to the dancefloor. 

Husk put a paw to his chest, panting. Alone in the shadows, he let himself slide to the floor. 

He shut his eyes, the vibrations of the music consuming him. If he remained motionless, he could still feel Angel's hands and mouth on him, burning hot. Suddenly, he couldn't remember why he'd been resisting Angel's advances for so long.

Careful of his knees (and hips, and back), Husk struggled to his feet. He buttoned his pants. They were completely bulging in the crotch area, but this was hell, nobody minded if he pitched a tent in public. 

Husk adjusted himself as best he could, then headed back out to the main area of the club. He knew what he had to do.

By the time Husk was able to track down Angel, almost half an hour had gone by. The bass music and yelling conversations obliterated Husk's hearing, while the liquor/cologne/body odor medley left his sense of smell useless. His only tool was his eyesight, which was strained under the mixture of darkness and flashing lights. 

Angel turned out to be in the dead center of the dance floor. Husk burst through a dense pocket of the crowd, bumping right into Angel, but the spider didn't notice.

His skirt was hiked up, and a rabbit demon was licking and sucking Angel's cock. He only had to bend slightly due to Angel's height. Behind Angel was a large panther demon, almost as tall as the spider himself. He was buff - his shirt looked like it was about to burst over his rock hard chest - and his fingers were buried in Angel's ass. Angel's eyes were shut in bliss, nuzzling the panther's tree-trunk-like neck.

"Hey!" Husk shouted. 

Angel opened his eyes. "Hi."

Husk blinked. That was probably the most normal greeting Angel had ever given him.

"Um, come with me."

"I'm a little busy!"

_ "Angel." _

"Husk, I can see you're obviously enjoying the show," he sneered, looking pointedly at Husk's crotch. "Stay and be quiet, or get outta here!"

"Angel, c'mon!"

The panther demon turned to him. "The lady said no, man. Do I need to teach you what that means?"

Husk's ears pinned back. He glared, eyes glowing. Angel took pity on him. 

"Alright, boys, I'll find you later." Angel fixed his clothes and followed Husk off the dance floor and out onto the sidewalk. 

"What's so urgent?"

"I...I wanna finish what we started earlier."

Angel rolled his eyes. "You're a little late, sweetheart. I got you outta my system."

Husk was starting to panic. Now that Angel didn't want him, he'd suddenly give anything to experience his slutty, classless flirtations. 

"Angel -"

_ "Ugh, what?  _ I got a big ole kitty in there who wants to bury a paw up my ass!"

"I can do better than him. I swear."

"Yeah right! Just one of that guy's fingers was the size'a your cock!"

"Give me a chance. If I'm wrong, I'll make it up to you. I'll sneak you all the liquor you want, on the house!"

"I already do that."

"My weed then, you can have my whole stash!"

Angel paused. "Even the Raspberry Twist?"

"All of it."

He considered this for a moment, finally flipping his hair over his shoulder and conceding, "Alright, I'm down."

Husk frantically hailed a cab. It didn't take long - lots of cars were prowling the street looking for drunk people to drive home at insane rates. He opened the door for Angel and climbed in behind him.

"Where to?" Asked the driver.

Angel started to say the Happy Hotel, when Husk interrupted. He put a large hunk of cash in the drawer for the driver and commanded, "Drive. A lot." He covered the speaker and pulled the little curtain over the glass partition. 

Husk turned to Angel, who was wide-eyed. 

"Got lube?"

Angel pulled a small bottle from his fluff.

"Condom?"

"Well...I haven't had sex since I got tested a few months ago, and I came up free and clear. So as long as you don't have anything…"

Husk shook his head. Angel noticed the cat was trembling slightly, trying to contain himself. He smirked, climbing over to Husk's side of the backseat. He leaned in close, letting his scent of perfume, hairspray, and sex suffocate Husk a little. 

"Then breed me, Daddy."

Husk let an animalistic roar rip through him. He grabbed Angel by his puny little arms and pinned him down, flat against the seat. The whole car seemed to be taken up by various pink arms and legs.

Husk slashed the little straps of Angel's dress with his claws.

"Hey!"

"Oh, please, the fake label wasn't fooling anyone."

Angel couldn't help but lick his lips. Authoritative was a flavor he hadn't seen yet in Husk. He'd seen rude, cruel, annoyed, and depressed, but bossy bitch Husk was the best so far.

Husk wrestled Angel's dress off. Small black panties and a matching bralette struggled to contain Angel's dick and fluff. Husk looked Angel over, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Y'know the only thing sluttier than black underwear?"

"What?"

"No underwear." Husk shoved the panties down, though the lacy threads were barely impeding Angel's growing erection. 

Husk bent and sucked Angel's cock for a moment, bobbing his head eagerly til Angel had achieved full arousal. He licked up Angel's long, thin torso, nipping the hem of the bralette once he reached it.

Angel giggled when Husk buried his face in the fluff. 

"You a titty man, or an ass man?"

"Well, you can't breed tits," Husk said. He bit the flesh beneath Angel's thick fur. He reached down to feel Angel's ass. The cheeks were very small, which he expected, but soft instead of bony. Husk circled a claw around Angel's hole, only for it to slip in accidentally when they hit a bump in the road. 

"You're fuckin' loose," Husk sneered. 

"Well, I was in the middle of something when you pulled me away. Two somethings, actually."

"Slut," Husk muttered.

Angel shuddered at that.

"You're prepped enough," Husk sneered. He uncapped the lube and undid his slacks, and began pawing at himself.

"Allow me," Angel offered. He poured a glob of lube on his palm and began jacking Husk off. "Care to tell me why you went from begging to pissy, by the way?"

Husk let out a shuddering sigh. Angel's magic hands were at it again. 

"'Cause nothing makes me angrier than the fact I wanna fuck your brains out," Husk growled. He slapped Angel's hand away. "On your stomach."

"Or what?" 

"Or nothin'. If you're a little slut who wants to get fucked, roll over. If you wanna sit here and stare at each other, stay put."

Angel was tempted to retort, but bit his tongue. Husk was crass and rude, but...he  _ was _ a little slut who wanted to get fucked. He rolled over.

Husk manhandled Angel, propping him at the right angle. Angel struggled to hold himself up; there weren't many places to grip in the back of the cab. His long legs were cramped; one was on the floor, while the other was bent oddly on the seat. He leaned his forehead on the windowsill of the cab. 

Husk pulled Angel's ass against his spiked cock, rubbing his barbs against Angel's slick hole.

"Ready?"

"Fuck me, Daddy."

"You're so full of it," Husk scoffed. He grabbed his dick in his fist and guided the head into Angel's pink hole.

Angel gripped the windowframe. "Oh, fuck…"

They hit another bump, forcing Husk a few inches deeper all at once. Angel squealed. 

"You like that?" Husk growled. He grabbed Angel's tiny waist and pulled Angel's hips back, burying himself balls deep inside him. 

"Fuck yeah," Angel whined. "Harder!"

Husk obeyed, thrusting Angel's hips. Angel's delicate, modest butt looked so cute when it was full. 

"Like the barbs?"

Angel only moaned, nodding. The barbs in question were lightly scraping his walls, and the way they caught on his taut rim was incredible.

Husk continued his work, bending over Angel and fucking him like an animal. Their thrusts - Husk, into Angel's heat, and Angel, back into Husk's dick - were sloppy and inconsistent, but they worked just fine for their purpose.

Husk kissed and nipped Angel's back and shoulders. He couldn't believe Angel was moaning for  _ him, _ scratching grooves in the leather seats because of the pleasure  _ he _ allowed. 

Angel was gasping and panting. Every nerve in his body was on fire. He thought he'd overcome his crush on Husk, but boy was he wrong. His appreciation for the cat's skinny frame and repulsive attitude had returned with a vengeance. 

"Harder, Daddy!"

_ "Harder?" _

"Mmm," Angel moaned, nodding. 

"This isn't hard enough for you, slut?" Husk pulled Angel back as the car stopped short. They both tumbled back. Husk landed on the floor of the cab, with Angel in his lap. 

The spider decided to make the best of the situation. He sat up and adjusted his legs so he could bounce on Husk's cock. Every few bounces, he'd take a moment to sit on the length, moving his hips in little circles. Husk watched Angel's huge wig bob along with his motions.

"I still want more, Daddy," Angel whined. 

"I don't have any more. That's the whole dick."

"No, I mean…" Angel stopped, sitting so Husk was fully buried. He squirmed, savoring the feeling. "I...I kinda like it when you're mean…"

When the cat didn't respond, Angel turned to face him. His eyes widened at the sight. Husk was wearing a grin so evil, he actually resembled Alastor.

"You like it when Daddy mistreats you?"

He nodded. Husk's lip curled. 

"Kneel again," Husk demanded. Angel obeyed, sticking his ass up. He could feel his hole practically gaping. 

Husk used his furry paw to wipe the fog from the window. He grabbed Angel by the back of the neck and pressed his face against the glass.

"Let everybody see what a hungry slut you are."

Angel moaned as Husk reentered him. If he didn't know better, he'd swear the heat was blasting in the back of the cab. He melted into the touch of Husk's soft paw pads and sharp claws. 

Husk bent over Angel and fucked him in short, forceful strokes. He could smell Angel's arousal and sweat, like heavy perfume in the air. 

"God, you're fuckin' horny," Husk said, reaching around to jerk Angel off. "I bet they can smell you down the street."

Angel could only whimper in response.

"I bet there's cars following us to see who gets out." He smirked at the sound of his balls slapping Angel's ass. "And they're gonna see you, hair and makeup totally fucked, trying to cover yourself with that slutty dress...Barely able to fuckin' stand."

Angel loved the idea of a crowd gathering, watching him get pushed out of the cab and onto the street, lashes askew. The thought of himself trying to stay modest, clinging to the tattered remains of his dress was especially titillating. 

"And when you finally do stand up," Husk grunted, "You're gonna feel my fuckin' cum in your ass.  _ Nobody else's." _

"Fuck, yes, cum for me, Daddy," Angel panted. The window had already steamed over again. The heat was becoming overwhelming.

"You first, slut. Cum for Daddy."

Angel was painfully close, but he was too cramped and hot to concentrate. He kept getting distracted by the movements of the cab. 

"Fuck this," Husk muttered. Angel panicked a little; he thought Husk was going to stop. Instead, he paused his thrusting. He leaned forward and moved Angel's elbow out of the way, and used the hand crank to roll down the cab window.

"People are gonna see us!" 

"So?"

Angel blinked. "Good point."

He shifted forward so his upper body was hanging out the window. He used his lower arms to hold onto the windowsill. There were a few other cars around, but not many. Angel combed his fingers through his fluff, and breathed in the fresh, cool air.

"Ready?" Husk asked in a gentle tone. 

"Yes."

Husk began moving again. Angel tried to stifle his moans, but it was impossible. He whimpered into the wind, letting the pleasure consume him. 

Husk didn't know Angel was cumming until he felt something hot and wet on his hand. He sped up, drawing screams and shudders from the spider.

In his haze of pleasure, Angel noticed a passing car slow down to maintain speed with the cab. The passenger's side window rolled down, and a demon pointed a cell phone at him. Angel realized he was being filmed. He didn't really care, certainly not enough to restrict his moans.

As Husk continued fucking Angel through and after his orgasm, the stimulation was almost too much. 

"I'm close," Husk called. 

Angel looked straight into the camera and shouted, "Cum inside me, Daddy!"

He vaguely heard the demons in the car yell with glee - "HOLY SHIT, DID YOU GET THAT?" - but he was a bit distracted.

Husk buried his claws in Angel's thighs, holding his ass flush against his body. He sunk his teeth into Angel's back, growling like a motorcycle engine as he finally came. His hips stuttered, and muscles all over his body jumped as pleasure coursed through him. It was probably the longest orgasm Husk had ever had; by the time he was done, Angel had pulled his body back into the car, and was stroking Husk wherever he could reach with his back arms. 

Husk pulled out slowly and sat down. A stream of cum followed, dripping onto the leather seat. 

"That ain't even the half of it," Angel giggled, his voice high and thin. He plucked a tissue from his fluff and sloppily wiped up the cum. He collapsed onto the bench seat, resting his head on Husk's lap.

"That seat's disgusting," Husk said, buttoning his pants. "I wouldn't lay on that thing."

"Well, I'm not gonna be sitting for awhile. Or walking."

Husk smirked. "That good huh?"

"You're amazing, Daddy, I love the way you fuck me." He hugged Husk around the waist and kissed his belly. After that performance, he was eager to stay on Husk's good side.

"Good, then I don't owe you my weed collection."

Angel blinked in confusion. 

"The bet was great sex,  _ or _ you get my stash. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Angel shrugged, nuzzling Husk further. "Fair deal on my end."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

Husk petted Angel's head. The spider yawned, exhausted from the adventure. 

"I'll tell ya what," Husk said. "Anytime you want some Raspberry Twist, just ask."

Angel smiled up at Husk, makeup totally fucked. 

Husk opened the partition again and instructed the cab driver to bring them home. They passed the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, Husk petting Angel's head more tenderly than he intended. 

Husk helped Angel inside - there was no crowd, but he really was a mess, barely able to stand and leaking semen - and walked him to his room. At the door, Angel gave Husk a passionate kiss, wrapping one long leg around the cat's thin body. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Angel.

"Yeah?"

"I win the game." Giggling, he kissed Husk's nose and disappeared into his room, leaving Husk in the hall, grinning and woozy with lovesickness.

**Author's Note:**

> HOT or NOT??? Would you play a LoveGame with these two?


End file.
